


5+1 Times Harry Failed to Hide His Secret

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Ron doesn't know how no one else noticed, they aren't subtle.





	5+1 Times Harry Failed to Hide His Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you at pandajelley for editing this!

_“-thereby rendering Aithea’s third rule inconsequential. Nevertheless, the formation cannot, as Doromius postulates and subsequently ascertains in a sequence of dissection and speculation, be quantified in something as mundane-“_

Ron gives up; the book has defeated him. Seven years fighting against dark wizards, evil professors and slimy classmates, only to fail at his transfiguration essay. Well, it’s not shocking. Honestly, he tried. He read the chapter, read it multiple times,. It is impossible to understand. The sentences are too long, twisted ,and convoluted, with no structure to speak of. Ron is sure whoever wrote that monstrosity of a book didn’t actually want anybody to learn anything and instead break into tears; though he can think of a person stubborn and smart enough to have worked it out.

A quick glance up confirms that, yes, Hermione is steadily writing. Her hair has somehow freed itself from her braid, falling into her face and forcing her to swat it away in annoyance. She has ink on her face and fingers, having yet again forgotten to mind the drying ink. She often complains about the _antiquated methods_ , listing Muggle inventions and explaining how they would make her life easier.

Ron smiles fondly, watching her cross-reference and plan out her essay. He could watch her like this forever.

A sudden movement at his left catches his attention, causing him to look away from Hermione. Harry is standing, shoving his things into his bag. Ron frowns. He understands why Harry might want to leave. Studying sessions in the library are rarely fun and Ron, too, often wants to end them early. Still, to just get up and go, not even half way through and on his own, is rather rude.

Now that he thinks about it, Harry has been weird in general lately, sneaking around and keeping secrets.

Ron thought it was about the war, that this is how Harry is dealing with the trauma. Hermione assured him this was natural, that Harry would need space, time to figure things out. So Ron gave him space, prepared to do whatever he could whenever Harry was ready. And he seems fine, slowly getting better in fact.

Ron doesn’t know anymore what his best friend does half of the time, though, and that worries him.

“Leaving already, mate?”

Harry gives him a guilty look. He runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he has taken up lately, shrugs and casts a quick glance to somewhere behind Ron. He is sorely tempted to look, to see what holds his friend’s attention. “Yeah, I am meeting someone … ehm, see I promised … I promised I would help! Yes, I promised I would help with … this thing for…”

Ron watches amused as Harry rambles on, trying frantically and failing spectacularly to come up with a believable excuse. Too bad for him that, one, he is terrible at lying and two, Ron knows him too well to fall for it anyway. Still, it is amusing to watch.

“Harry stop, it’s fine. I mean you are obviously lying and I wish you wouldn’t, but you don’t have to tell me. I won’t ask if you want to keep them a secret. Just leave before Hermione is done with her essay; you know what she thinks about cutting study sessions short.”

Harry looks relieved at his words. Honestly, Ron is slightly offended that his friend thought he would press for answers when he so obviously doesn’t want to give them.

“Thanks, I owe you one.” With a grateful nod and a glance at Hermione, obliviously editing her essay, Harry grabs his bag and heads deeper into the library . Ron turns around; curious and hoping to get a look at whomever it is that Harry is willing to spend the sunny afternoon inside a stuffy room for. The weather has been awful these past weeks, cold and rainy. Only today is the sun finally shining once again. Hermione didn’t have an easy time convincing them to stay inside and do their assignments. Ron isn’t clear on how she did it, but here they are.

Ron would be satisfied with only a glance of the mystery person, but no such luck.

It doesn’t matter, Harry will tell him when and if he wants to, and until then Ron just has to keep a close eye on him. He is sure he will know what’s going on soon enough, Harry isn’t very subtle. And Ron can’t help wanting to know, he is only human after all.

For now he goes back to trying to get some information from this impossible book. Or he could continue to watch Hermione. Maybe he could convince her to take things outside; the sun would do her some good.

 

* * *

 

Ron is content. He is warm, sitting in front of the fireplace, Hermione cuddled up against him and idly playing with his hand, telling him about her day. Granted, the hair in his face is something he still isn’t used to, but it is a small price to pay to have her this close.

“Ron, are you even listening?” He hums, too lazy for actual words and presses a kiss on her hair. That seems to be enough of an answer for her, because she starts talking again. The 8th year common room is humming gently with conversation, lulling him in with warmth.

“Harry, where do you think you are going?” Ron opens his eyes again, woken from his doze. Harry wears his Quidditch gear, is wrapped in a scarf and carries his broom on his shoulder. Really, it’s obvious where he is going and her disapproving tone shows Hermione knows it. Harry either doesn’t notice her frown or doesn’t care.

“I’m going flying, Hermione. I thought it would be quite clear, given the broom and the gear.” He’s grinning, more excited than Ron has seen in a long time. Harry is practically radiating happiness.

Ron is very sure by now; he must be dating someone. He daydreams, sneaks off and is smiling more often than not. Ron is happy for him, he is, he only wishes Harry would look less like a lovesick puppy all the time now. But he suffers through it, silent and pretending not to know. It’s clear Harry doesn’t want to share yet, which hurts, but Ron supposes he has good reasons. Or what he thinks are good reasons at least. Harry can be quite stupid when it comes to support and friendship. Ron could punch those horrible Muggles he grew up with for planting these insecurities in him. Or maybe just rub it in their faces that Harry is happy, despite what they did to him. And Harry’s happiness is the most important thing right now - well, among the most important things anyway.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea. It’s late and dark, why would you even _want_ to?” Ron chuckles fondly, Hermione is always overprotective.

“Let him go ‘Mione. If he wants to break his neck, flying in the dark, that’s his choice.” He pulls her even closer, thinking the discussion over and wanting to find his way back to that peaceful sleepiness he had been in. Hermione has different plans though.

“Ronald! I don’t think this is very funny! Harry would risk serious injury and for what? To have more space because he would be flying alone? No, I bet he has better things to do anyway.” This time Ron sighs. Hermione is brilliant, brightest witch of their age, but people are not one of her strengths. He abruptly realises Hermione doesn’t know Harry won’t be flying alone, hasn’t connected Harry’s happiness and constant mental absence with someone special being on his mind.

It’s somehow nice, and very strange, that Ron has figured something out before Hermione has. He knows he isn’t stupid, but it’s not easy to remember that next to Hermione’s brilliance. This is a nice reminder. Still, it isn’t his secret to share, so he would just have to show off his own intelligence by defeating her at chess tomorrow.

Harry looks pained. Ron can practically see the wheels turning in his head, searching for an argument Hermione will accept. Ron remembers the embarrassing attempt at the library and winces in sympathy. There is no way Harry would come up with a reason Hermione would deem good enough.

“Harry is more than capable of handling himself, Hermione. Let him go, you can lecture him on every essay he forgot tomorrow. You know anything he writes right now would be useless anyway.” Hermione clenches her jaw, obviously unhappy with the situation, but she says nothing.

Harry grins at him, wishes them a nice evening and is out through the door. Hermione grumbles about idiots taking unnecessary risks, but Ron only laughs and burrows his face in her hair, inhaling the smell as he slowly falls back into slumber.

 

* * *

 

Eating not at the Gryffindor but the 8th year table is still odd but has grown on Ron. In any case, it has helped promote unity, just as McGonagall predicted, after announcing the students returning for their 8th year would be treated as one house of their own. Though they can’t collect points, which Ron _doesn’t_ miss, and can’t participate in the Quidditch-Cup, which Ron _does_ miss. Sure, they assembled their own teams, playing against each other, but just isn’t the same.

It is surprising how much things can change. Only 5 months ago, the table was clearly divided by colours, conversation only in hushed tones and between people of the same house. But now the colours are mixed, people are talking to and over each other, the fact that they all belonged to different houses forgotten.

Ron can hear Neville ranting about some endangered plant to Parkinson, who offers increasingly ridiculous schemes to save it. Goldstein and Hermione are discussing how the newly discovered artefact will affect basically everything, though they are mostly just agreeing with whatever the other said. Goyle is attentively listening to Abbott reciting her grandma’s recipe for apple crumble. Zabini is laughing at some terrible joke Seamus made. Harry is smiling at Malfoy. Macmillan is whispering to –

_Harry_ is smiling at _Malfoy_? That can’t be right, Ron must have imagined things. But no, another quick glance confirms that his best friend is trying very hard to subtly communicate with Malfoy.

That in and of itself is hardly news. Harry had never been able to leave Malfoy alone, to just ignore the git. Granted, Ron hadn’t been any better, always egging him on, but he liked to think he had matured. But then, maybe Harry had too. Because whatever these two are doing is _very_ different from what they used to do. They are still cutting grimaces at each other, but there is no way to deny that Harry at least is fond, teasing. Ron doesn’t know about Malfoy, but he seems to be responding in kind.

Ron watches them for a while, how they make more and more stupid faces in what must be a weird competition. He can’t be sure if they think themselves subtle or uncaring about someone catching them. Though why they should care if anyone knows they are friends now is beyond him. Unexpected friendships have become rather common place after all.

Suddenly it clicks. Harry is _dating_ Malfoy. All these times he sneaked off he went to _Malfoy_ , when he smiles at nothing in particular he thinks of _Malfoy_.

Ron must have made some sort of noise, because Hermione asks him if he’s all right, before returning to her discussion. Ron is, in fact, not all right, not all right at all. His best friend is dating _Draco bloody Malfoy_. No wonder he didn’t tell Ron about it. Malfoy is very much not who Ron had expected. Some nice girl from Hufflepuff, maybe, or even a bloke if Harry preferred that, but _Malfoy_?

No, it can’t be. It has to be a trick, a scheme, an illegal potion. It’s _somehow_ Malfoy’s fault.

Ron has no idea why the slimy bastard would even want to ensnare Harry but it has to stop! Ron can’t just allow his best friend to fall for Malfoy’s tricks.

On the other hand, it seems very unlikely that the whole thing is a trick. After all, why go to such lengths to trap someone in a relationship if you are not even going to be open about it? If Malfoy wants to use Harry to polish the Malfoy’s tarnished reputation, he would have to tell everyone they are dating. So why keep it a secret?

Also, Ron thinks he would notice if his best friend were to fall victim to a love spell. The symptoms are kind of hard to miss.

So the only explanation is that Harry is dating Malfoy of his own free will.

Having overcome the initial shock, it isn’t all that surprising. Harry had always been obsessed with Malfoy. Maybe he just isn’t capable of feeling neutrally towards him, always swinging between two extremes. And anyway, Harry is quite obviously happy. Does it really matter who makes him this happy, as long as they keep doing it?

Watching Malfoy pinch his face in a mockery of his familiar sneer almost makes Ron laugh. Maybe he isn’t all bad anymore.

Ron would definitely keep a close eye on him, but he is willing to give Malfoy a chance, for Harry.

 

* * *

 

History of magic gets a lot better if you can watch as your best friend very stealthily throws letters at his irritated secret-boyfriend.

Ron didn’t think anyone besides Hermione paid attention to their ancient professor. And yet here Malfoy is, attentively taking notes and glaring at Harry every now and then. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy is a nerd?

Harry doesn’t seem to mind being either ignored or scowled at though, and continues his attack. Actually, that seems to be half the fun. Ron can’t tell what he writes in his notes, if anything at all, but the wicked grin proves they are mainly supposed to annoy Malfoy. Ron approves.

Apparently bored with simple letters, Harry starts to charm them. At first Ron has no idea where his friend is going with this. They end up weirdly folded, uneven, and Harry always flattens them out again, starts over. Slowly the parchment takes shape, getting better and better with every attempt. Finally Harry charms the letter into an elaborate origami swan. He looks very proud, too.

Honestly, Ron is impressed. That level of precision isn’t something that comes easy to Harry, he must have practiced it.

Satisfied with the result, Harry sends the swan flying over to Malfoy. Ron speculates how nobody has caught these two yet, but is quickly distracted by Malfoy’s reaction. Ron had expected him to ignore that one like all the others before, but Malfoy goes bright red and the scowl he shoots in Harry’s direction lacks that certain something, making it almost _fond_.

On second thought, Ron doesn’t want to know what Harry has to say to Malfoy. He shudders, tries to _not think_ about either Harry’s pleased smile or Malfoy going beet-red, and instead focuses all his attentions on Hermione, determined to forget _everything_ he just saw.

 

* * *

 

Ron lets out a triumphant shout as he finally finds ”The evolution of sleeping potions and their acceptance in society”, immediately getting shushed and annoyed looks. Uncaring, he answers with a bright smile, showing the book off as if it were the Quidditch cup. Finding _anything_ in this mess of a library deserves a trophy anyway. And while Hermione was right and knew exactly where to find the book, she gave terrible directions, referencing books Ron had never even heard of as orientation. As expected, they didn’t help at all and it took ages before Ron landed here.

In hindsight, it would’ve been a lot easier if Hermione had just gotten the book herself. But Ron had needed a break, to do something else besides sitting still and listening. Harry, Hermione and he had spent the entire morning studying and his little exercise only reminds him how dearly he needs a _real_ break.

Come to think of it, they all do. Hermione tends to get too caught up in her books and lose all track of time. No matter how often she tells him that study breaks are important for all kinds of reasons, she never takes them on her own, only when Ron reminds her.

“Harry, are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” Sounds like Harry is ready for a pause too. Ron smiles as he steps behind Hermione, placing the book on the table. Judging her more fondly irritated than angry, Ron deems it safe to wrap his arms around her. “I think we all need a break, love.”

“We can’t Ron, we are finally starting to make some real progress.” Despite her words she leans back into him, already relaxing. Knowing he has convinced her, Ron presses a quick kiss on her head, before he starts opening her messy braid to renew it. Hermione dislikes having her hair hang into her face, says it’s too distracting, but Ron knows she wouldn’t bother with redoing the braid. There are simply more important things to do. He is glad for it though, he likes her hair and enjoys braiding it, after all the effort spent on learning how.

“Or at least we _would_ , if Harry would quit his daydreaming and _listen_ to me. What is so much more important than revising anyway?” What easily could have been a hurtful accusation now lacks all heat, instead holding only a mild curiosity.

Not that Harry seems to have noticed, thoughts still a mile away. He blushes, runs his fingers through his hair and focuses on the table. “Sorry, it wasn’t more important I swear. I was just thinking about, ehm …. Quidditch! Yes, only Quidditch, you wouldn’t be interested.”

Sure, Quidditch. Ron doesn’t believe him, Quidditch does not make Harry blush like this. No, he must have been thinking about Malfoy again. The thought is still weird to him, but the way Harry had been smiling earlier reassures him that he is still happy. Very much so, if one also counts the blushing.

Ron can’t help but tease him about it.

“Quidditch, was it? You sure it isn’t a _certain someone_ that’s on your mind lately?” Unbelievable, but Harry blushes even more. Ron doesn’t even try to suppress his laugh.

“What? No! No, Ron really there’s no one.” Watching Harry fall all over himself to assure Ron that, _no, he must be mistaken_ , is comical. It’s also his own fault; he shouldn’t have teased Ron when he told him about his crush on Hermione. So, in a way, it’s only payback. Ron is looking forward to more teasing, the possibilities are endless, now that he finally knows who Harry’s secret is.

 

* * *

 

Hermione is doing that thing again, where she drums her fingers on whatever surface is closest when she is really concentrating. It’s strangely flattering that she should do so now. Not that it will help her any, but Ron still enjoys watching her try.

Finally, she commands her Rook to h4, just like Ron knew she would. It’s hard not to smile when triumph is this close, but if he wants to win he needs to be careful.

His painstakingly maintained blank mask is broken by Harry settling down next to him.

“Who’s winning?” Stupid question. Ron of course.

“Harry, are you, I mean, is that a _Slytherin_ tie?” Forgetting all about their game he turns to look at his best friend, noting that yes, he _is_ wearing a Slytherin tie; Malfoy’s probably. Ron doesn’t want to know why they took them off in the first place, but they must have switched them when putting them back on.

“What? No! Of course not -” He looks down, as if to prove it, freezing when he realises that he really, actually, and most definitely has his boyfriend’s tie around his neck. He mumbles something, tries to take it off without anyone else noticing but only succeeds in attracting more attention.

Suddenly everyone is talking while straining to catch a glimpse of Harry and the incriminating tie.

“Whose tie do you think that is?”

“Is it true? Harry Potter is wearing a _Slytherin_ tie?”

“Does that mean he’s _dating_ a Slytherin or something?”

“I can’t believe this; it must be a trick”

“Is this another absurd idea for house unity?”

Poor Harry, still fumbling with the tie, doesn’t get a word in edgewise. Ron isn’t sure it would do him any good if he could though, so maybe this is better, kinder.

The entire common room is so caught up in their discussion that no one notices the door opening. But Ron, who was waiting for Malfoy to show up, watches the smug bastard assess the scene, visibly pleased. This is his doing then. Not an innocent accident but a _scheme_.

Ron wants to be angry with him for putting his friend in this position, but he can’t deny the whole thing has a certain flair. He guesses Harry deserves it too, for keeping their relationship a secret this long, even from Ron. So, instead of helping him out, Ron leans back and enjoys the show. It’s certainly most amusing.

Ron isn’t the only one to expect Malfoy, though by the look on Harry’s face, he expected him later. Harry is overjoyed to see the git, until it dawns on him that if _he_ is wearing _Malfoy’s_ tie, Malfoy must be wearing _his_. Then he just stares at Malfoy, standing proud and smirking in a Gryffindor tie, revealing their relationship for everyone connecting the dots.

So, of course, Harry panics even more. His face changes from wonder to something closer to horror, and he makes frantic gestures meant to shoo Malfoy out, still foolishly believing this whole thing to be nothing more than an unfortunate accident. Love really does make you blind.

As with the tie, Harry’s attempts to _subtly_ solve the situation and avoid attention does the exact opposite.

It doesn’t take long until Malfoy’s appearance and all the possible implications are discussed too.

Ron could swear money is being exchanged - these people bet on everything - but he doesn’t pay it any mind. He is fixated on Hermione freaking out, feverishly searching for a different explanation.

“No, they can’t be. Harry and Malfoy? Preposterous. It must be some kind of charm, curse more likely, ancient probably. I _know_ I _just_ read something like that! Or it’s a prank, a stupid, unfunny prank. But why on earth would Malfoy ever agree to participate? Why would Harry even ask _him_?

“It doesn’t make _any sense_! These two can barely stand to be in the same room without insulting each other and now this? No, I _refuse_ to believe it. Unthinkable that they should have planned this.

“This can only be a misunderstanding, a bizarre and total coincidence. Harry is wearing someone else’s tie and Malfoy just happens to be here too.”

Ron can’t contain his laughter anymore; this is absolutely brilliant.

“Mione, love, have you considered that they _maybe_ , I don’t know, might be dating, _possibly_?” Hermione doesn’t even glance at him, too focused on watching Harry desperately trying to pull Malfoy out of the common room and away from the chaos they’ve caused.

“Oh Ron, don’t be ridiculous.” He should not think it endearing how she scolds him without even paying attention to him.

“I know it seems unlikely, but ‘when you have excluded the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.’” Her obscure muggle references are endearing though, and Ron has no problems at all with being charmed by them. Hermione is still staring at the door through which Harry escaped, so Ron takes her face in his hands to make her look at him. He has had quite enough of being ignored.

“’There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.’ Did you really not know? They weren’t very subtle.” She looks honestly shocked that she isn’t the only one who can quote Sherlock Holmes. As if she hadn’t gone on and on about him lately. Ron does listen to her sometimes.

Her awestruck expression quickly changes into one more familiar. Pity, he could have grown used to being looked at like that.

“You _knew_? How long, why didn’t you tell me?” Ron just laughs and happily lets her rant about the importance of open communication.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/184806626323/5-1-times-harry-failed-to-hide-his-secret)


End file.
